


The werewolf

by Confundida25



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, a tiny little bit of hikarixizumi, joumi, superhero au, taiyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confundida25/pseuds/Confundida25
Summary: As a  former detective from New York Taichi Kamiya is  use to crime and injustice, he felt respect and admiration from the mysterious vigilante knowing as The werewolf, and at the same time get into troubles when the only witness from an important case is  the animal party and local musician Yamato Ishida, and even when both  of them have different opinions about everything  they get involve into a romantic relationship, whatsoever Taichi fail in discover that The Werewolf  and Yamato are in fact  the same person.  TAIYAMA SUPERHERO AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I star this as a drabble for the Taiyama Week in Tumblr but i couldn´t help to continues. I hope you like it :D

PROLOGUE

The place was crowd, at that was a lot to said, even for a small bar like that, the true was said, that was an ugly neighborhood, full of gangs and mafia, and in that bar, at that night according to rumors, the big heads of mafia would be meeting. Not a safe place for regular people, but the perfect place for a couple of cops.

“Are you sure that your lead is correct?” The younger of them, Davis Motomiya talk “for what i know this is a safe area” he was a free spirit, a kind soul

“ The Italian place around the corner is close kid ” The other one explain, he has a big brown hair over his shoulders and several years of experience, the detective plaque usually in his neck was hide in his pocket "that put this bar in an strategic position"

“Yeah but i never hear about mob meeting in this place also, can you stop with the kid stuff? i´m almost 25” his partner laugh, suddenly distracting for the entertainment, a piano man play a smut jazz song, perfect for the atmosphere “Are you sure about the time? were is your informer?”

“there´s always a mob in any bar of this damn city, don´t full yourself¡ and i don´t care about your age, you are a rookie ” the detective ask for a couple of shot and invite his partner to pretend that they were drinking “my informer is gonna be here soon, let him work, and that´s not the important thing about tonight"Taichi talks with light in his eyes” the last thing he did was kick the hell out of the Italians past week, if they move to other place you can bet he would be there “

"He?” Davis laugh “ for one moment i actually tough you were concern about the italian mob, and result that you only wanna see the urban legend ”

“ It´s not an urban legend¡" Detective Kamiya yells ” it´s true.. the Chinese gang was arrested last month “ he count with his fingers ” the Russian crazy girl who stabs three judges, the deal with the explosive in the subway, and the fact that the armed robbery had drop 35% in the last six month are not coincidence¡ tell me, how many armed robbery had you stop?“ the younger nod ” exactly no one¡ this is some kind of vigilante, a man making justice by his own hand" he didn´t hide his enthusiasm, he just fall really hard for the vigilante, a powerful man who use his incredible abilities for justice, the admiration he feel for him only rival with his envy.

“you now how crazy you sound right?”

“ i have seen him¡” Taichi said in frustration

“ did you? really?” Davis didn´t believe a word, this was one of his first assignment and he stared to think that the commissioner match him with the worse option , Taichi Kamiya was famous for been reckless and passionate but also conflictive

“ well.. not exactly” Taichi was so full of adrenaline, he knew it was true but he doesn´t have proofs" i kind of see him in the subway incident, i was there¡ and 14 people¡ but some of them want to testified? no¡only me, and apparently my word is not enough for commissioner Tachikawa"

“ And is true he has point ears?” some voice behind him said

“What?” Taichi turns around and found the pianist, one of his best informers,with all the chat he didn´t realize he wasn´t playing anymore" I hear he has point ears, and that he is cover with hair, like an animal “ Yamato said with a big smile in his face, he weared a fancy white t-shirt, a black jacket and a hat that combine with everything, was without a doubt the elegant person in the place ” some people in fack said he is an animal"

“You are moking me” Taichi tried to not payed attention to him" he is human, i think" but fail

“ Then what´s up with the nickname?” Yamato ask sitting next to to him, ignoring his rookie partner

“ the werewolf…” the detective wisper “ i don´t know, i saw him do impossible things”

“Like what? Throw lasers from his eyes?” Yamato continues to make fun of him

“ like jump over a moving train and fight at six guys at the same time”

“Sound like you have been watch so much cartoons detective”

“ Why nobody believes me?” Taichi didn´t care about that guy or his believes but he was tired of the people lack of faith "why is so incredible? are you telling me that you never seen or hear about nothing impossible in this city before?" he turn to his partner "you have been working for the police for almost six months, how many impossible things have you seen? " Davis mutter a couples of words nervous, he didn´t felt enough confident to argue with the detective "exactly¡ and suddenly a guy with super power is too much incredible?"

“Is not the super power thing what i dont believe detective” Yamato explain" is the vigilante thing" Taichi watch at him, curious" why someone whit that power care? why he risk his life? in my experience the powerful ones didn´t care for help the needy, he must be crazy, i lonely man with no sense of self preservation"

“ For not been a total jerk?” The detective interrumped , tired of his actitud, usually Yamato irritate him a little but today he was specially annoying

“Come on detective¡” the pianist insist “ if you have that powers would you play the hero?”

“ Of course¡” he answers visibly angry “ and you?”

“ me?” Yamato smiles" you are talking with the man who make money selling his people, and that remember me" he extend his hand “ you own me catch”

“I didn´t have what i ask for” Taichi said without look at him knowing how much Yamato hate to be ignoring

“ did you see that skinny guy with the purple hair in the pool table? ” Yamato pointed at the corner of the bar “ that is the younger boy of the Carmonis”

“Are you kidding me” Davis said “ What is he doing in a place like this?”

“He is waiting” Taichi guess “ he isn´t hiding, he want to be found” he put fifty dollars in the pianist pocket, happy to have a legitimate excuse to touch him

“ the rumors said the werewolf kill his big brother last week, he want revenge” Yamato look like if he found all that thing the most absurd situation ever" i bet he didn´t expect the police" he put his hand over Taichi shoulder" well gentlemen i let you to make your work “

Taichi watched him walk away and sat again in front of the piano

” What do we do know detective?“ Davis ask, Taichi turned around facing the Italian guy

” Walk near to me “ Taichi said, with that sharp look in his eyes ” i have a few questions for him" the both approached to the Italian but before they were close enouht some guy crush a chair in his head, and then everything happens in high speed: the italian stand up and stared to shooting, also the rest of his gang, suddenly the entire bar succumbed to the chaos, but The detective was used to think quickly "To the ground¡" he yell at Davis at the time he pulled him down, they hide behind a table, fighting against the crossfire, beside the confusion he saw the pianist run out the back door, in was the right thing to do for a civilian but Taichi couldn´t help to think it was the coward way.

Yamato run trough the alley, as fast as he could, which it was faster that any other human, and with that speed he take of his clothes, he knew that night would be rough but he didn´t expect that, he put the mask and sneak inside the building, taking advantage of the shadow to camouflage his dark blue costume.

“Everybody calm dow¡” one of the armed guy yell shooting to the roof" we only want the Carmoni guy, deliver him to us and nobody would be hurt"

“Damn it” Taichi wisper to Davis “we need to take out this people”

“ But… How?” Davis try to look brave but he as shaking “ we.. we need to”

“Calm kid, everything is gonna be fine” he said witout believe it “ we just… ”

Suddenly the light go out, Taichi heard some screams and hits, he pulled his head out of the barricade and saw the origin of the chaos, he what just as he remember….. Dark blue tight in a full body suit, black gloves and boots,the jacked full of grey furry and in each hand a set of iron claws, all face cover, just two small windows for his wonderful blue deep eyes: the werewolf .

“ Take the people out” He scream in his deep voice “ detective¡ ” He call him and Taichi feel chills around his body

“Come on is our chance¡” he pointed at Davis and the both stared to take the people out

The werewolf continues to fight, they outgrow him 20-1 but he didn´t surrender, and he did´t need to… he truly moves like an animal, he lurk like a beast, and attack like one, fight wasn´t a challenge but he also fight against himself, a fight that star since he get his powers, the memories of the explosion haunted him, the moths of agony, his brother fear… the remember of his little brother give him strength, he was so close to find him, so close for an answers, but for that…. for that he need the Carmoni family to speak.

Everyone was knock down just the carmoni boy remains, he hide behinds the wall meanwhile the werewolfe walked to him “Don´t hurt me¡” the boy yells “ please¡” And the vigilante smiles

“ give me a good reason”

“ i.. please i could pay you¡ werever you want, anything you ask for, please¡ my family have money they Would pay for everything you want”

he wanted his little brother, his sanity, his childhood, his innocence

“I dont care about money, i want information ” he closed his fits near to his face, moving his claws next to his neck" 2001, laboratory 102, what do you now about that? “ he felt the adrenaline, he could smell his fear, it was the most delicious of the smells …. he need to calm down, control his nerves or he could kill the guy before he sing

” What do you care about that?“ the Italian said in pure fear ” o my god…" he wisper suddenly fascinate" you was a test soldier… the formula works… the patient zero"

“ What do you know¡?” he scream desperately… it was his only lead to his missing brother, to his misterius powers, to his parents lost, he nail his claw in his chest, not enough for killing, never enough for killing, but enough to cause pain “ come on little bird.. sing¡”

“Drop the weapon¡” a voice behind they interrumped and the werewolf didn´t need to turn around to recognize him, he could distinguish that voice in any place, that smell, those steps, how he didn´t see him coming?

  
“Stay out of this detective¡” he demand

  
“ I´m not gonna repeat it, drop the weapon¡” Tai point at them with his silver handgun “ drop him¡”

  
“ He deserve it¡” The vigilante speak

  
“it´s not in your job to said it ” his hands didn´t shake, not a doub in his voice - the justice would take care of him¡"

  
“the justice didn´t take care of him in past fifteen years¡” he nails his claw deeper making the Italian yell

  
“ I wasn´t in the justice system fifteen years ago¡ i promise to you¡ i would make it happend¡” Tai didn´t want this, not like this “ there are almost twenty cops outside, he wouldn´t scape, and if i shoot you, you neither" Yamato laught thinking of how easy would be elude that bullet, knock him off and run away with the unconscious Italian in his back, beside the detective was lying

  
” Thirteen" he said “there is only thirteen cops outside ” he turn around to see the detective face and was that face was what surprise him

  
“You are not a criminal¡” Taichi shout" you are a hero, a hope for this city¡ you need to act like one¡ I believe in you, are you listen to me? i believe that you are a hero “ he didn´t see him with fear like everybody else, she challenge him, demand him to do the right thing ” we have plenty of witnesses, myself include that saw Carmoni shoot and tread, we can put him beside bars" Yamato gasp, the smell of the blood make him crazy, but the detective was right, he could put the Carmoni in jail and meaby with the young one behinds bars his entire family would follows him, but he need to be sure , he need to be involve in the case.

  
The vigilante drop the Italian to the detective feeds, he was shaking, crying…

“No one would testify ” the Werewolf said walking to the window, back to the detective “ everyone are too afraid for the Mafia ”

  
“ let me handle that…”

  
Taichi put his gun aside “Yamato Ishida” he said slowly, enjoying the game “ he would do it” Taichi laughs finally allowing to calm down, Yamato hear his heart bit harder to the mention of his name and alittle someting move inside him

  
“ He is a coward, a mole , a pretty boy with to many opinions, he would never…”

  
“ Let me handle that” the werewolf repeat

  
“ Don´t hurt him ” the detective rush

  
“ i can´t make any promise” He said just before jump outside the building

  
Taichi walk off the building caring the unconscious Italian “ Rought nigh ” Davis said meanwhile they drive to the police station “ i hope we didn´t back to that place in a long time”

  
“We need to come back tomorrow” Tai answers “ we need to interrogate Yamato Ishida…”

  
Since the distant a mysterious figure watch them, he never tough about working along with the police, everything started like a personal revenge but grow into something else, without thinking he become part of the city legends hero, the hopes of many. He smile for himself, his brother would be happy, Takeru would love all the hero trope, the hope speech…. but he didn´t have that inside him, he didn´t feel like a hero, sometimes he didn´t even feel human, he was more like a hunter, a predator, but that detective, he making feel…. need it, Taichi believes in him, the last person to do that was missing, better to keep an eye on the detective.


	2. Your Friendship is precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with the Italian under investigation Taichi could star his work, along with Yamato he look for answers in the wrong places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New caracthers¡ Hurray, this chapter is horrible long but i couldn´t cut it, sorry,

It was a disaster, even if  it seem calm and organize Taichi feel the tension in every movement of the clock, his muscle hurt and his head was killing him, he hold the empty cup of coffee, he need another, and a nap, and a clean coat, and a shower, and answers and a pill for the damn headache.

-What…?- Daisuke wake up when he hit the table-  what happened?- he exclaimed confused, almost falling for the chair - did he said something?-

-No - Taichi murmured and turned around from the glass in front of them, from the other side a small guy stares at the empty space; pale skin and blue dark hair, his eyes point to the floor, the boy hugs himself trembling, he looks so young.

The door opened and a woman entered to the rooM

-Something?- she said more like a demand than a question

-Nothing-  Taichi repeat crossing his arms- he just cried a little-

-It is my fault- Daisuke whispered and the both turn to him- is what he said when he cried- he explained and Taichi felt the compassion in his parter words

-That count for a confession right?- but he didn’t share Daisuke naive behavior, all those years in the force teach him, he know better now.

-I’m sorry detective- the commissioner answered  and the small interrogation room felt smaller - and if you want to keep him behind bars you are gonna need something better that a crying teenager and bar fight-

-He is not a teenager!- Daisuke jumped and immediately regrets it-  we are the same age, also he said that he wouldn’t speak without his lawyer-

-Of course…- the woman said

-We are so close¡- Taichi walks around the room desperate- how it is possible that we can’t prove nothing!?  everybody in this city knows about the Carmony family! this is…- he couldn’t  express in words how frustrated he was

-Kamiya - the commissioner begins - Tai - she corrected herself -  please calm down, how long have you been awake?- and she put the hand over his shoulder, the detective was tired, too tired for the mixed feelings that her hands make over him, too damn tired for that silly game that the two had played  for the past few years; he avoid his look focusing on the boy behind the glass and for one moment he could see a tiny smile on him.

-What the hell?- he walks near to the glass

-What? What it is?- Davis approaches to him

-I thought… - Taichi moves a few steps aside and the boy eyes follow him, he was suspicious all night - I think he could see us -

-That’s impossible - Sora replied- is a one way mirror you know that- she laughs - you are imagine things, I told you, you need some rest-

-I’m fine!- he yell out at her and the expression of the woman changed

-Be careful Kamiya - she step out - we are  friends but I’m still in charge - he didn’t know what to said - your turn ended four hours ago, go home detective -

-Did intelligence found something? - he ignored her order and she smile

-No more that what we already know - she walked around the room, as him she look like if she need some sleep, her red hair fall around her checks without shine and her usually well iron shirt was dirty - Ken Carmoni, 25 years old, a child genius, graduated from university at 12, no criminal records - she narrowed her eyes- his older brother died in an extrange incident- she pause- Izumi told me your theories about the incident but we need more that your delusions about a crazy man in black latex,  we need witnesses, at least one person that could corroborate what happened-

Taichi sight deeply, one witness, all they need, he could ask him for help,  the memories of  his strong blue eyes hit him, the half smirk, the handsome look, his singing voice, god damn¡ the last thing he need in his shity day was seen Yamato Ishida again! He turn to the boy behind the glass, Ken wasn’t looking to the floor anymore, he was stare at him, an empty look, and again that little smile,the detective have no doubts that he could see him, he was to use to people with special abilities that very few things seen imposibles.

Or maybe he was crazy, he must admit it to himself, he want to end this case, he knew that the Carmoni family was somehow connect it with the vigilante but he felt stupid to even admit it in his mind, stupid to revisited the amount of newspaper in the right drawer behind his deck  just for see his picture, stupid to want to met him again, desperate from knowing at least a little more about the elusive figure, his deep voice cause him shivers, his strong presence haunt his dreams, his words resonate into his head….

Yamato ishida… he would do it

-Why _the werewolf_  trusts in someone like Ishida? Tai need to make a decision

Were you go?- Comisinary Takeuchi asked when Tai walked to the door

-For a witness- he fixed the wrinkles in his coat - I don´t want you live this room - he ordered to Daisuke - and call me in the moment his lawyer arrive-

-Yes sir!- Daisuke replied immediately.

-Taichi…-

-I´m not going home until we solve this case Sora!- he reacted.

-I know - she said calmly- but listen to me, I don’t want you to force yourself, eat something at least and - she pause - Do me a favor and  take care of the press -

-What?-  

-She is asking questions…- she whispered  holding his arm - extrange questions-

-I don’t have time for this- Taichi go outside the room

-Is an order Kamiya!- she yell meanwhile he ran outside the police station.

* * *

That man.

Why that man? From all the men in New York of course that the one that could help him was the one that he could barely stand.

But it was the only lead and the instruction that the werewolf give it to him, still he have doubts about Ishida.

They weren’t friends but either strangers,co-worker at much, he was an informant and he was a cop, they were close enough for him to know his address: the apartment above the bar where he justs to perform but far enough for never actually visit him.

If he must describe Yamato Ishida in one word he would use coward, if he could use extra words he would go for cynical, stubborn, handsome and over dramatic.  

With his police badge he past the owner building without any problem and even with all his years in the line of duty he couldn´t help to feel butterflies in his stomach before knocking the door.

No answer

He knocks again, and again, and again until the door open it

-Yeah?- a lazy voice answered from the little space than the chained door let seen- Detective-  Yamato  said unsurprised - I thought you were going to call, I didn’t expect you to coming-  the blond unlock the door and invite him in.

Taichi recognize in him the same white long sleeve shirt he wear the night before, only buttoned wrong, he was disheveled and barefoot and hold his head complaining from the hangover.

-Did you want something?- Yamato said walking through the tiny kitchen- Breakfast?-

-it´s one in the afternoon- Taichi replied looking around, beside his undone bed the apartment was incredible clean, a really tiny apartment, to be fear it seem more like a room with his own kitchen and  bathroom, all cover  with a distinguish iris fragrance, he spot a few aromatic candles around the furnitures.

-What? that late?- Yamato said in a yawn- coffee then?  I´m sorry, i´m just…-

-You just wake up- The detective accused, he didn’t want to be rude but also didn’t have time for a social visit, however he changed his mind in the minute Yamato stars to cook, a delicious smell catch his attention and his stomach noise gave him away

-Are you hungry detective?- Yamato smirked and Taichi gets blushed

-Shut up!-  he can denied his appetite, so he surrendered and accepted the food, if he had to guess he would imagine that the pianist lived from frozen dinners and fast food but he was in fact an excellent cook.

What else he didn’t know about him? It was something extrange in his apartment, not a single picture in the walls, no frames, it looks empty like he just move in, whatsoever Taichi remembered (from when he check his criminal record) that he would be living in there for a couple of years, almost ten.

-So…- Taichi was still amuse for the tasty food - Do you expect my call?- he didn’t like that, a familiar feeling surround them everytime they see each other’s, like if they would be friends all life, unlike him Yamato could predict his behavior effortless, he was too predictable? to boring? Why he cares what Yamato Ishida could think about him? Why he didn’t pay attention what Yamato was doing instead of trying to guess what he think?

Yamato was  staring  to the wall behind them, at the beginning Taichi didn’t understand the gesture until really  pay attention: a big scratch across the wall, the detective stand up and looked closely, it was a solid wall, made of concrete, it must need and extreme force and hard nails? claws? for made a mark like that… it was only one option.

Wherever Yamato Ishida impression of him was  past to second place, this… this was the main reason of his investigation

-The werewolf -  he muttered fascinated

-Your friend visited me in the early morning- Yamato said and Taichi could distinguish the fear in his voice- I guess I must testify against the italian mafia-

-Did you met him?- The detective rush - how he was? how he look? what he said?-

-That I must testify against the Italian Mafia- he repeated, concerned for Taichi ebullience.

-It wasn’t my idea-  he clarified- I insist that involve you was the wrong move- he calmed himself down, trying to hide his enthusiasm

Yamato cross his arms and for one moment Taichi thought he would recant

-Why?-

-Because… - Taichi doubt - you.. you -

-Are you worried about my safety? - straight to the point, he wasn’t a man who talks in circles

Coward  Taichi thought

-You didn’t see the incident -the detective rectified - you ran away before something happens, you wouldn´t be a good witness-  Yamato laughs

-Ok…- he seem upset- then I guess I’m useless for your case -

-I didn’t said that! -

Cynical

-it´s exactly what you said, now I really  would appreciate that you get the hell out of my house - he stand up and Taichi grabs his shoulder

-Listen, is not the ideal but you escaped because the shooting and it is all that we need, an excuse to investigate the Carmoni family,  just show of on trial, recognize a few bodies, and…-  He stop, the side of yamato white shirt was covered in blood - What? What is this?- Taichi examined.

-What?- Yamato didn’t even notice - Oh shit! - he rushed out of the table - It is nothing! - he shouted since the bathroom, Taichi hear the sound of the shower - I´m just…- he walked through the room wearing only his blue pants  looking for a clean shirt - It is nothing - he repeated.

Stubborn

-Did he make you this? - Taichi ask getting closer to him- did he hurt you?- and then he look to the mark in the wall and remember the fear in Yamato´s voice - did The werewolf threat you?-

-No… I mean.. yes- he lied  - wha… why else I would want to help you? i told you, that man is an animal -  Yamato wasn´t face the detective, so he couldn’t see the little smirk on his face.

What he could see was his bare back as he changed, his pale skin look soft and clean, and his wet hair drop over his ears, his eyes travel around his body trying to not pay attention to the details and stop in a large scar behind his neck.

Handsome

-Car accident- Yamato clarified, touching his own scar, aware of Taichi eyes but falling in recognize the reason- when I was a kid-

-Well you live to tell it- He tried to cut the tension, it was a defense mechanism, make a joke for light the mood.

-My little brother didn’t- Taichi felt a punch in the stomach, not only for the strong tone in Yamato voice but for the unrequired information, he didn’t want to feel that close to him, that intimate, but as always everything get to intense when Ishida was involved.

Overdramatic

All that he know about Yamato Ishida was right but at the same time really wrong.

* * *

The police car smell to smoke and  sweat, Taichi’s sweat if we need to be more specific, Yamato pull down the window hoping that the out wind would help, his super sense betrayal him sometimes.

-The air conditioner is broken- Taichi said and Yamato compose a forced smile - sorry-

-Did you ever clean this seats?-  he didn’t want to sound like a prick - it is disgusting- but he does

-Have you ever seen that place where you work? - The detective laugh and Yamato laid in the copilot seat, the cars make him nervous, if he must choose a vehicle he prefers to run, or in any case drive, he get desperate for how slow the traffic move

-Is it far? where are we going? -

-The central hospital, I need you to recognize a few bodies from the incident-

Crap  Yamato hate hospitals, bodies, blood, skin, smells, pain, screams, medicines… all the things that make him crazy in one place. He grab the little bottle that he carried everywhere and put a few drops of lotion over his twist.  

-Don’t you think that you put enough of that?- Taichi yelled

Yamato smiles as he drop some on his direction.

They arrived to the hospital and god lord they walked down to the morgue.  The pestilence was heavy, and his hands began to sweat, the smell of the flesh make him nervous, deadly nervous.

Taichi tried to talk with some guards about some police nonsense, he didn’t care, he was trying to calm down his instinct. He didn’t want to see the bodies either, recognized the men that he couldn’t save, how many dies because his delay?

-Yamato?- he hear some voice calling him and turned around were Tai was talking - Is that you? - A blue haired man with a white coat smile at him.

-Jou?- Yamato get surprise - Jou Kido? what are you doing here?-

-I work here! What are you doing here? -  The doctor said, he look slightly older that them.

-Body recognition- Taichi said, suddenly felt letting apart and Jou gasped.

-Really?- he seen surprised.

-Detective Kamiya-  He extended his hand.

-Doctor Kido- he walked to him and shake his hand in respond, not without triped on the desk first

-It is good to see that you have not changed at all Kido-  Yamato said helping him up.

-Well you must really change if you can walk into a hospital without loosing control-  The doctor laughs at the same time he fix his glasses but Taichi didn’t understand what he was talking about

-I can’t stand blood- Yamato clarified staring into Jou eyes, warning him to mention no more.

-That’s one way to said it - Doctor Kido pulled a napkin from his coat and cover it from some blue sustain - Take this - he hand it to Yamato - I don´t want you to puke all over my lab-

-So what Doctor Kido? We let them in?- the guard said- they didn’t bring an order-

Jou look at them and roll his eyes

-I´m gonna regret this..- he taunted - but yes.. let them in, come on, follow me-  They walked through the Morgue lab, it was a cold big room, huge drawers in the walls, in the center two tables, two bodies covered with white sheed - I suppose you wanna see these two, from last night gunfire -

Yamato stop before Taichi and Jou, the smell of the flesh make his mouth salivate

-You look pale- the detective said with a smile- are you ok?-  Yamato didn’t know if he was genuine preoccupied or tired of his actitud

-I´m fine- Yamato replied but Taichi laugh between teeths shaking his head

-You really don´t like hospital eh? -

-You have no idea…- Jou interrupt getting closer to the bodies- one time I make the mistake to bring a few laboratory samples with me for work  and he ended… - Jou doubt- what exactly did you did with them?-

-I thrown them to the garbage- Yamato lied - they were disgusting-

-I still don´t understand why you did that..-

-Why else I suppose to do?  Eat it?- in fact, that was  exactly what he did

-You two used to live together? - Taichi asked, in a tone that pretended to sound disinterested

-We just to share a room in colleague- Doctor Kido explain- but.. we lost contact after graduation-  

It was a simple excuse, friends lost contact like this all time right? Yamato look around hoping that Taichi didn’t make more questions.

Are you ready to see the bodies?- Jou asked after a few second of silence and Yamato nod.

It was not as bad as he would expected, the first body was member of the gang, a tall man with a big mustache

-How he died?- Yamato asked just after a brief look at him, covering his mouth and nose with the napkin

-What?- Jou pretended to not listen

-How he died?- Taichi repeated, searching for a file

-He…- Jou stuttered - he lost to many blood, probably a knife wound or something like that-

-This  mark seen more like claws don´t you think doctor?- The detective lift  the sheet that still cover his abdomen, almost immediately Yamato turned around and rush the wall with heavy breathing, Jou get closer to him.

-Hey… dont worry, calm down- He said without touching him, he wasn´t stupid enough - It is fine-

Taichi seen them in confuse, not knowing how to feel, on the one hand he found ridiculist Yamato behavior and in the other… that was actually marks of the werewolf claws? he couldn´t help himself and took a pick with his cellphone, and just then he saw a bunch of lost calls, all from Davis.

-Oh damn!- he yells- excuse me a minute, I must make a call- and he get out of the lab

Yamato and Jou looked at each others, finally alone

-Are you better?- Jou spoke with a least candescent tone that before

-No - Yamato answer, making his neck snap- you know.. not all days I confront my crimes-  

-No, I bet you don´t - he didn´t mean to sound accusatory - you have been busy-

-Did you watch the news?-

-No, I work in a morgue- he could see the guilty in Yamato´s face, the horror, the anxiety - I´m sorry! Yeah I watch the news! You know me! I love the news! -  he rushed- there are not as many corpse as you may think, just a few every month or two and it is obviously that you always kill by mistake, I know that if you really wanna kill someone we wouldn´t  even find a body- he tried to laugh, aware of his imprudence

-It is nice to see you again- Yamato haven´t notice how much he miss Joe, but also remember how dangerous his life was, why he pushed him aside in the first place

-Yeah.. you don´t need to explain anything beside it´s look like you have good company-  he  point his head to the hall were the detective was at the phone

-What?-  Yamato pretended to not understand Jou comment

-Come on? the detective? you two look good together-

-we are not.. this is just a job-  he clarified- you know my politics, no boyfriends, no attach, beside we didn’t like each others -

-Come on Matt, the look he did when he ask if we used to live together? he is totally into you-

-Shut up! he is not-

The door open and Taichi enter looking worrier than before

-Ok.. bad news i need to come back to the station,did you check the other bodie?-

-We didn’t know too much about him, young, male, like 17 or 18 years old as much, no I.D. nothing - The doctor approach to the table still smiling

-García- Yamato talked, still looking to the wall- I think his name was John or Jordan, something like that, he was a waiter at the bar-

Jou look at him, they didn’t even lift the sheet, Yamato recognized him just for the smell

-He died in the gunfire-  He clarified afraid of his friend reaction

-He was an employed? did you know him?- Taichi watch the horror in Yamato´s face and regrets his own thoughts, if that little kid would ran just as Yamato did… or worse if Yamato would stay, that could have  been he -  we must go-

-We?- Yamato asked

-Of course!- Taichi grin and pass his arm around Yamato’s shoulders- you still need to make a statement or do you think you would get away that easily? -

-Let me show you the exit- Doctor Kido rised his eyebrow looking at them and Yamato eyes warn him to said nothing

-A pleasure Doctor Kido- Again the detective shake his hand

-Call me Jou please-

-Ok, very nice too meet you Jou-

-Doctor Jou- he corrected and  pull away a little target from his pocket- call me if you need something, any friend of Mat is welcome, I would be happy always that you enter walking to this room- Both of them remains silence, it was obviously for Taichi that for Jou saying the wrong thing was a daily routine, but before they go Jou deliver another card to Yamato- please, call me if you need anything or you know, if you feel lonely-

-I would…- he muttered before following Taichi across the exit, even when he have no real expectation to keep that promise

 

-So.. you go to collegue..- Taichi said as he drive - Art school or something?-

-I was in the space program, physics Engineer-

-Are you kidding me?- Taichi could barely believe him, he didn’t tought Yamato was stupid but definitely not a rocket science

-No -  he seen lowkey offended

-Wow - He didn’t know what to say, but he want to know more- what the hell happened to you? let me guess: a girl -

-Life - Yamato said in that overly dramatic tone that Taichi hates, and then remains silence just looking at the window lost in his own toughs.

-Oh please no more details - why he always had to be like this?- I can’t handle that much information-

-I didn’t approve the physical training-

-Ouch, sorry - he continued to talk aware that Yamato decision to cut all form of  communication - I didn’t go to college, the police academy don´t make that kind of degree, but I try the army first, it wasn’t really that bad but i never fit in, i didn’t fail or anything, I´m not saying that you are a failure! I’m just… I´m sorry, please stop me too said something else-  

-It is ok - he kept quiet, Yamato didn’t like to talk about his past, those years in college feel like a dream, that part of his life when he actually thought he could have a normal life, but apparently Taichi was unable to be silence for too long

-And did you have family in the city?-

-My father work in the bullet, he is a reporter- his father, he must call his father, every week he thought the same but never actually did it

-I know people on the bullet- Taichi exclaim, like if it was extremely important but get disappointing when Yamato didn’t react to his comment- And your mom? did you have mom?-

-How far we are? -  For the first time Taichi distinguish anger in him

-Ok, sensitive subject I get it - the detective smiled.

_No you didn’t_   He tough

The deathly look of Yamato eyes forced the detective to stop the conversation, at least until they arrive to the police station.

* * *

* * *

-Can you please say your name- the policeman next to the camera asked,

Yamato Ishida-  The interrogation started and like every man with secrets he felt nervous

-Were you in the bar knowing as “The spine” the past august 14?-

-Yes -  Were was Taichi? they need to record it? Yamato concentrate, he hear a rhythmic sound at the other side of the door, like the movement that Taichi feet did when he was desperate,

-Describe what you see that night please-

Yamato sight, what level of detail would be enough?

-I was playing the piano, as every night, when some crazy man broke a chair over some dude-

-Did you know his name?-

-Ken Carmoni, the younger of the family- 

_Those monsters_

-How you met him?-

_His family make horrible experiment in me and my brother when we were kids_

-I worked in a bar, we know the regular customers-

-Did he go to “the spine” so often?-

_Crap_

-No, but some of his relative does, and he is quiet of famous in the city, is this relevant?-

-Every detail is relevant sir-

-Where is Detective Kamiya?-

-He is bussy-  Yamato moved a little, with visibly discomfort- now please, continue-

-Yes, of course, I was playing when the man broke a chair over the Carmoni guy, and after that he started to shooting randomly, so i run away-

-You saw Ken Carmoni shoot at people in the bar “The spine” the night of august 14? just to make clear your statement -

-Yes- he felt a tied in the stomach and suddenly the temperature fall, the policeman was surprise, he turn down the Camera, and open the door of the private room

-That would be all, go with caution Mr. Ishida-  

He didn’t answer, just go out, he was tired of make false promise.

Of course outside the room Detective Taichi was waiting

-What did you said?- He jumped as soon as Yamato get out of there but he doesn´t have time for answer, a woman approach to them

-Kamiya- she called him- It is time, we have all ready

Taichi doubt for a moment, he hold Yamato arm and speak faster

-I would go back in  second- he hesitated- well maybe more, like twenty minutes, wait for me ok?- he didn’t sound like a police officer, it wasn´t an order, and Yamato couldn’t let past the familiar tone, the concern eyes, the gentle touch - I could drive you home-

-yes, of course- was all he reach to said before watch him go

* * *

* * *

-Mister Carmoni knows his rights, no threats, deals or physical contact would be allowed during this interrogation also in the moment my client feel uncomfortable would be over-  The lawyer was a tall woman with glasses, she have a pretty smile and a nervous voice, Taichi get surprise, she seen so much younger of what he expected.

-Ok then, but please remember that his client is here like a suspect of a crime so forgive me is i don´t show sympathy-

-The only crime of my client is be in the wrong place at the wrong time- she continues

-Ken Carmoni is accused for the homicide of Jonatan Gonzalez- the woman gasp but Taichi didn´t care

-I have never hear that name before, I don´t even know him-  Ken stutter, and Taichi clench his fist, that little boy was playing, he act innocent and confused

-He was a waiter in “the spine”, he have the bad luck to be working when you decide to play with your gun in a public space-

-I.. I never shot anyone- he shout-  i don´t have nothing to do with the men that started the gunfire-

-You started the gunfire- Taichi reply- I was there young boy-

He  remains silence almost at the edge of tears, he low his eyes to the table sobbing

-We have reasons to think that you have a personal prejudge against my client- the lawyer speak clearly tender by Ken good act- so, your testimony couldnt be use in court detective -

-Involuntary homicide- the detective clarified, and the boy look at him - we can charge you for involuntary homicide, your gun fire by accident, you could get two or three years in prison-

-You have nothing against my client, just speculation- the woman stoped Ken for say nothing- why we would agree to something like that-

Taichi smile, he see that coming

-A witness - Ken talk, not crying at all, his voice change, even his look was different - someone else testified -

-What?- the lawyer look even more confused than Taichi

-Yes - the detective tried to not make visible his worried -  we can prove that you started the gunfire-

-If I agree to your deal what do you want in return?- Ken started to talk for himself and the detective could picture the commissioner smiling since the other since of the glass

-Numbers, data, names, wherever we need to catch the Italians- he made an effort to not sound to excited - if you play well your cards you could end doing just community service

-You are lying - the boy whisper

-No, in fact I would personally recommended to put you in the witness protection-

-No, no about that- he smiled and Taichi feels chills around his column, also the headache that bother him all morning return - you didn’t care about the mafia, you want to know something else-

-Ken stop-  she interrupted in a weird voice that make Taichi tough that she was more than just his lawyer-

-What?- he looked at her, confused, with again his soft tender voice- What is the problem Miyako?-

-We don’t take the deal detective-  her tone was strong - I told you, we don’t tolerate threat-

-It wasn’t a threat, is the true, if you don´t cooperate with us you better prepare your client for a lifetime in a cell-

She stand up

-This interrogation is over-  Miyako look directly at Taichi - until the court date would realize my client would take in custody  in the facility his family approve and you would make contact only with me before any word with him-

-Until then- The detective consider the interrogation a success, they have nothing to fear- we see you in trial-  he hadn’t left the room when he hear Ken voice, his different voice

-Take care of yourself detective-

-is that a trent?- he said without look at him

-not for you-  so slowly, he sound like if he would enjoy it - but bad things happen with people who offend my family-

-Ken stop - again the woman begging.  

-I´m not fear you- Taichi shout, his headache was worse that before  

-But your little friend?- Ken smile - Your handsome witness? Don’t you think he would be afraid of us?-

There is no way that he knew about Yamato declaration, it was impossible

-He is a coward after all- the Carmoni continues- how would you describe him? - Taichi hold his head, he barely could stand the pain- cynical? stubborn? over dramatic? what is his name?-

-Shut up!- Taichi said holding again the wall

-STOP!-  Miyako slam the table breaking Ken concentration - this conversation is over-

Taichi look at them, not sure of what just happened

-You…- he pointed at the Carmoli- you would pass the rest of your life in a strait jacket-

-Yamato Ishida could make me company- was the last thing he hear before get out of the interrogation room

* * *

* * *

None of them said a word in the way back to the bar, Yamato was use to silence but the indifference of the detective bother him, of course that the constant chat would end, he make his statement, Tai didn’t need him anymore.

Jou was wrong.

-I´m sorry - Taichi said after a while, just a few block  before the bar,  Yamato looked at him without understand

-Sorry for what?-

-This, this could turn dangerous you know? , like really serious  dangerous, I´m sorry that you get involved-

Or meaby Jou was right

-I´m gonna be fine, my testimony would be anonymous -

-He know your name- Taichi said with his deadly serious expression - the Carmony guy in the station, he knew that you are the one that testify, they could attack you-

Yamato couldn’t help to smile, they could try it  

-Do you think this is a game?- Taichi get mad - these are dangerous people, and you are kind of a public figure, an easy target! you… you can barely stand your own blood!

Of course, for the detective he was a fragile normal human being, not just that… a really delicate one, the kind of person who can’t tolerate the pain

-They don´t.. i’m gonna be fine- he tried to calm him down, but how? why? it was better this way,  - I’m not that helpless -

-You turn pale at the morgue- Taichi laugh, at the same time the car stop in the red light  - I.. I’ll be in touch ok, i won’t let anything happen to you, I promise- and like a little miracle  he touched his hand

The  car always was that small?

The light turn to green and the detective released his hand, they didn’t stop until  the bar and even after Taichi said goodbye Yamato didn’t go.  

-I would be fine- he said, making an emphasis in every silabe - I’ m…-

-You are my responsability- Taichi begins - the other night in the bar I…- he doubt- I tought that you are a coward, when you run away- what he was saying all those things? what he pretend?- but now, after everything I realize that you are actually smart, caution, in fact you are such a must mature person that what I believed-  Yamato recognize the efford from the detective, he has strong feelings - you avoid the danger and I put you on the line, I…-  The brow eyes look directly to him, they were warm, so many life in those eyes- I would protect you- 

Wasn’t he just imagine things? the ride in the car, the visit in the morning, the speech, the hands, the smile, the stares. He wasn’t reading too much into the detective’s behavior, Yamato was to use to push people out, to be alone, but there it was Taichi, with his carefree personality and those big brown eyes, he was transparent, did he deserve someone like him? Yamato have so many secrets, so many dark corners. The detective was playing the shining armor knight card, he want to save him.

What beautiful thought, be save it, impossible, but beautiful.

Meaby he can get closer to him, maybe for a while he could allow himself to validate his feelings, because he have feelings, he notice him in any place, he search for him in the crowd, sometimes in his nocturne patrol he follow him, he sing with passion when he was listen, he hope to him to show of, he admire his sense of justice, his idealism, the way his french coat move when he walk, the sound of his voice when he get mad, his stubborn, his ignorance, and more that anything his courage.

He felt more human around the detective, he should act human right? and what was more human that the push in his chest,  the blood in his veins or the blush in his checks?

Yamato act with caution, and slowly he cut even more the distance between them, he could felt his breath. count the eyelashes over his dreamy eyes, he get lost in the fine movement of his lips.

-What I´m trying to said…- Taichi stutter, suddenly losing control of his reason

-If i didn’t know you better- Yamato muck-  i´d say that you are nervous-  he  listen his heart get faster - Did i make you nervous  detective?-

Taichi almost choke, suddenly self aware of his situation; Yamato doubt, he could still go back, get the hell out of the car and run to the bar, pretend that the sparks between them never happen, buried his attraction for the detective in the deeps of himself like he had buried the fear, the guilt and the memories.

But taichi smile and something in him blossom, he feel happy.

After all that he had done he deserve to be happy?

-I´m glad to be your friend-  Taichi whisper and stay back, turn the head away and put his hand over the steering wheel

No, he deserve nothing

-You… you are probably late for work- he speak avoiding Yamato eyes

-Yes.. I..-  he answer confused, disappointing- I am-

-You should go.. I.. - Taichi stutter - I would be in touch -

He deserved nothing but contempt

Yamato get out of the car and didn’t look back, Taichi watch him go, concerned of what just happen, he didn’t have time for a improvisate romance, in his experience things go bad too quickly when work mix with personal life..

And speaking of which, he have another task for the night, a task that with lucky could distract him from Yamato Ishida. Away for his beautiful eyes and random behavior, his words, his voice, his hair, his soft hands and pale lips.

-Hello? Yes its me, where are you? - he speak through the phone - I’m coming for you, no I’m not asking….-

The detective stop near to a cafeteria, inside in one of the tables a petite girl was waiting for him.

You know that I’m perfectly capable of go home by myself right? - she said in the minute he sit

-Really? then what I’m doing here?

-I have no idea- she smile - but thanks - she looks  younger, a pretty girl with a notebook in the purse and a camera holding by her neck.

-I yeah… i remember - Taichi punched his own head - I’m here to tell you to stop asking questions-

-So - she pretend to not listen to him - you arrested Ken Carmoni-

-Kari-

-Did you remember the incident with the Carmonis in the horse raisers? Ken carmoni was the only one of the family that didnt show of that time…-

-Kari…-

-I have been investigating especially the thing relate it to his big  brother, and i found some pretty weird things about his dead, and i mean creepy things..-

-Kari- He repeated

-This is huge, bigger that what the police though-

-And that is the main reason why I don’t want you to be involved- Taichi shouted

-But…-

-I don’t wanna hear nothing, not for you and surely not in the front page of the bullet- he hope that would be enough but he know his little sister, she wouldn’t stop.

-Not even about project zero?- she whisper, knowing that that would catch his attention

-Project zero? What do you found about that? - project zero, that one the werewolf was talking about

To the cafeteria enter a few more people, four men, taichi knows the streets enough for know that they aren’t good people

-Come on, we ll continue this conversation at home - they get out, also the men.

They follow them a couple of blocks and taichi regrets his decision to left his gun in the car

 - is there any problem? - he shout in moment his patient was over

-No detective- the taller  of them answer- we only walk around the neighborhood, we wonder if the little girl would borrow us that little camera she has, you know? We kind of need it-

Taichi look around, they were out of number

-Good night Jim- he speak to one of men-  i hear that you were under conditional liberty, did you wanna go back to jail?- he push kari behind him

-Sometimes jail isn’t the worse that could happen to a man detective- he smile, at the same time he point his gun to them - what if you deliver what we want and we spare your lif….-

Before he could finish Taichi run into him, in one movement he disarm the guy, hit him and take control of the gun

-I’m sorry was you saying? - he trow him to the floor and point him with his own arm

-Really good detective…- the taller said, he seen like their leader- but you are gonna need more than that - now two guns were pointing at him, but none of them worried him as much as the one pointing to her little sister-drop the weapon-  taichi didn’t doubt - very well, now give us the camera-

-No!- she shout and one of them pull her hair

-Leave her ! - He demand

-The camera!- but kari grab it between her hands

-We aren’t gonna ask again- the leader point his gun to her

-For the love of god Kari give it to hem!!- Taichi fights meanwhile the other two man hold him

-No!- she cries at the same time the man prepare to shoot

-Is your last chance… - he warning them when the rain star to fall out to the sky

-No! - Taichi Yells just before to  fall to the floor, his mouth taste like blood and the dirt of the street covert his coat, something knock the men that were hold him.

Something, or better said: someone

He look up and there he was, standing between Taichi and the danger, tall, dangerous, The werewolf.


	3. A bold move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari explain the plot and Taichi visit Yamato at midnight

 

 

 

He wasn´t follow him, he didn’t want to see his stupid face again. Did he have an special ability for be in the middle of the danger? What was wrong with the detective? Who was that little girl who hold his hand? Yamato almost miss the important thing for looking at that girl.

Five again one, and easy night.

They were stupid enough and stayed and fight, well they tried to fight.

Humans, so simple and slow humans, Yamato take it easy, avoid them, push them, growl them.

Taichi eyes were fixed in him, he love that look, so much admiration, he was almost smiling, holding that girl again him.

One of the men thread him with the gun, trembling and crying, what a joke, he disarm him, punch him and smack him again the floor, the girl scream, Who was that girl? Was Taichi hurt? he could smell his blood, maybe a broken leg. 

And again the detective eyes, like he never seen them before: his arm around that girl,  his lips were trembling and  his face was frozen in horror, in fear, fear from him.

So, that would be the night, the night were Taichi Kamilla would break his heart in every way possible.

Yamato felt the cold and the pain, fast and harder, why? what happened? he turn around. One of the stupid humans attack him with an even more stupid knife, he didn’t care, he would heal in a minute regardless, he kick him with more force than usual, the girl scream again.

Tender words, loving  words come out of Taichi´s mouth, he express his concern to her, he tryed to calm her down,  that was much more than what Yamato could handle so as same as he come he banish, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

* * *

“Brother¡” she call him as soon as everything calm down “brother are you ok?”  She could see the blood over his leg, and hear his heavy breathing

“I´m fine” he mutter “ Is nothing” He was still looking at the sky, hoping to spot the werewolf between the roofs

She hold her hands again his hurt and whisper “You would be…”

“No Kari¡ don´t you dare¡”

But it was too late, he already felt the heat coming for her sister hands, warm and peaceful, his pain stop as soon as the light shine in Kari fingers

“You didn’t have to…”  Taichi stretch his leg, standing up “it was just a  cut” he walk around wondering,  looking for someone that wasn´t there anymore

“He is gonne ” She smile like the little angel she was, and with the same grace she faint.

* * *

 

The light of the sun hit her, she crawl around the sheet looking for her phone, wait a minute, how she ended in bed? o yea: Taichi.

Making an effort she sit on the bed and look around, she grab her phone and the cookies she always keep next to her bed, Kari need to recover quickly, the last thing she want to hear was Taichi scold about his health.

_Are you ok?_

She read the text over her screen and smile  

_Yes, my brother walked me home_

Koshiro didn’t have to know about the hole last night adventure. As soon as she was completely sure that she didn’t wobble she get out of bed, and of course Taichi was waiting for her, sitting in the dinner table with a cup of coffee.

“morning¡” She said but he didn’t answered “ You didn’t go to work?”

“I wanna make sure you were ok” he ground “I take the day off”

“You get suspended” It happens so often that she didn’t surprise

“ Maybe i cross a few limits during an interrogation beside… “ he sight “ i get hurt last night, i could ask a few days off”

“I heal you…” the voice of a little child

“And  I told you that i don´t like when you do that” She get distracted by the buzz of her phone

“Koshiro say hello” Kari replay ignoring his last comment with the eyes over the screen 

Taichi sigh “So that how you found out about the arrest¡” Kari roll her eyes “What are you two doing?”

“Shiro doesn´t have nothing to do with my investigation” This time Taichi was the one who roll the eyes “ ok, he help me, but you know how he is¡ he can´t stop thinking, the aswers just pop up in his head¡”

“Well you could ask me if you wanna know something about the police¡”

“Like if you would tell me something¡” she complain

“You are a photographer Kari¡ You dont have to know about criminals and mafias and..”

“I´m a reporter¡” she shout “ And you are here and not in the police station because you want to know what i found out about your silly little crush”

“Come on¡” Taichi blushed, suddenly all the tension disappear “ you know i dont… my interest in the werewolf  is strictly professional¡”

“sure” she laught

“so…?”

“So what?” her singing voice exasperate him

“What do you know?¡” she grab his purse, his camera, a bunch of papers, and old map and put all together over the coffee table “What the hell is all of these?”

“Evidence” she hold a bunch of notes “ These are all the properties of the Carmony family, much of them are under the name of the Kaiser foundation, did you know what is the only property for the kaiser foundation that isn´t under the Camonys name?” she point at the map, and Taichi didn’t have to think harder to guess

“The west hospital for the orphans and those in needs” Taichi remember well that place, remember the moment when the men in black knock at his house looking for his sister, remember the fear and the nerves, the violence when their Parents said no, the years far away of  the city.

“Look at this” she hand him a few photos, childrens pictures, they look sick, pale, every single one of them was looking at the camera holding an ID, no names, all dress the same, some of them he couldn´t tell if were boys or girls, the same hair cut, black and white pictures “ we found it in the basement of the hospital”

“We?” Taichi jumps

“Well…” she doubt “Koshiro wasn´t exactly there, i mean, he disabled the security by  distant remote”

“Great, remember me to punch him in the face the next time i saw him”  he bitter  “ so what is projet zero?”

“I not sure” he look at her screaming with his eyes “ don´t look at me like that” he handle him a last picture “ look¡”

It was an old locker with a little label in red writing _project zero_

“What was inside”

“Nothing” she said “save this, she pull out a plastic ziploc, inside it was a little grey hair

“This look like…” Taichi begins

“Yes” she clarified “ Koshiro check it on the lab, it´s belong to the werewolf”  

The detective stand up, holding his head  

“We always know that something wrong happened in that lab” he walk around the room “ they collect special kids and god knows what they did with them¡” he rush to the table and inspect the photos again “ Do you think that one of these kids is the werewolf?”

“bigger than that brother¡” she check the picture along him “ do you tell me that you didn’t recognize none of these children’s?” she point out to one in specific, a really pale kid, sharp eyes and sad looking

“Ken Carmoni” Taichi wisper “they… they experiment with his own child?” the detective was trembling “this could be you…  and those kids… were are those kids now?”

“we couldn´t identified them, beside is all speculation, none of them are in the hospital record and they denied any implication, we actually have nothing, we only now that the hospital were looking for special childrens because what happend to us”

“ So the only evidence is your secret” Taichi sit down again, tired

“Brother..” she hug him “you are missing the important part, there are more people like me, if we could find them”

“ If they are still alive…”

“The werewolf is alive, if we find out who he is we could make sense to all of these”

“We are gonna do anything” He shout “don´t argue with me Kari¡ our parents sacrificed a lot to keep you safe¡ and now.. and now you go and put yourself in the exact same place that we avoid?¡”

“I need to know what this mean¡ why i have these powers? what happened to those childrens¡ i´m part of these¡ more than you¡ please” she beg

“I´m gonna ask for a transference”

“Brother¡”

“No¡ i´m gonna keep you safe Kari, we need to get out of this town” he take his coat “ don´t talk with anyone, dont leave the apartment”

“Please..  don´t do this” she beg

“ I´m going to the police and.. i would talk with Sora, i would back soon i promise”

“I don´t wanna leave, i don´t wanna run again¡ I need to know”  But he didn’t listen, he walk away faster than ever before.

But of course when he return to the department she was gone

* * *

* * *

His sister was missing

Not totally, he knew where she could be, he could ask her friends, he could go to Koushiro apartment, but that wasn´t the worse part.

His sister run away from him

That thing that they said they never would do, she did, or maybe he did first? she text him and explain that she wouldn´t go anywhere, that he need to calm down, they would talk when he promise to be better..

He wasn´t gonna find his sister in that bar, but he couldn’t return to the office, and he refuse to be alone in the apartment, where else he could go?  Yamato singing voice had nothing to do with his election.

Neither  his beautiful face or his melancholic songs, it was weird, usually Yamato sit in front the piano and sing, tonight was just sitting in the middle in the small scenery. Its look more dramatic than his usual act, it had to be his idea. The only light shine his person, his elegant jacket fit him in perfection even the nod in his tie was absolutely beautiful.

We have a life here, a good life, you love this city¡ we are not gonna live for one panick attack¡ you dont have anyone that you would missing?

Kari words hurt him, he care more about her, more that what he care about his job or his life or the city.

There is no one that you couldn´t left behind?

No, but he promise to keep Yamato safe, it was his duty to keep that promise, he couldn’t abandon him like that, not because he care but because he promise to him.

He remember their moment in the car, Yamato was rooting for a kiss he knew that, a kiss that almost happened, Taichi refuse those feelings, he didn’t want that kiss.

Or does he?

Not the first or the second beer help to his judgment

But Yamato songs did, why he has to be so damn attractive? it was that… he was good looking, there was no way to denied, but also, sweet, why he thought that? what make him describe Yamato Ishida as someone sweet? He wasn´t a candy or a college girl¡ it was a full grow old man, an intelligent man, a funny man, an excellent cook,  a man in pain for the lost of his younger brother.

And he can’t forget that almost kiss

Did he really wanna leave the city without kissing Yamato Ishida?

* * *

* * *

“ There is anything  than i could do for you detective?”  Yamato didnt expect him, and more important didn’t want to see him, not after the humiliation, not after his encounter in the alley,  he get alarm for the speed of  his heartbeat, the red of his check and the heat of his skin, but mostly for the despair in his eyes, Taichi looks like a complete different man, a dangerous man.

“Yes”  he answered in some voice that didn’t sound like himself, with a short movement he run to him and Yamato tough he was trying to attack him, but his touch was soft, one hand in his gorgeous face and other in his low back.

The detective bread  smell to alcohol, and Yamato make and effort for understand what was happening,the door of his camerine was close, their were alone,  he could easily stop him but he didn’t even try it.

Taichi kiss him fast, hungry, his hand travel to his face to his shoulder.

He could stop him when those hands pull his fancy jacket of, when he threw his coat to the floor, when he push him  against the wall, but he didn’t

He enjoy the rush and the surprise, very few things catch him out of guard,and  the libs of the detective over his neck was definitely a nice surprise.

It was so different touch the human flesh like that, the skin that Taichi hide behind his coat was soft and vulnerable, one little touch of his fingers and the man was crazy.

Yamato knew that the act of the detective was a product of his physical necessities, he probably was drunk, and lonely and tired and stress, or maybe he was projecting himself, and he could care about those things….

“i live upstairs” Yamato groan in the most human voice posible

But he didn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am one of the few people who ship Kari x Koushiro so yes, they are kind of a couple in this one, is not big deal but yea, i love them.


	4. something only i can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Yamato find a way to re-build their friendship

Three years, they had not seen each others in three years, three really peaceful years, he finished college, graduated and got a nice job at the hospital, he own the life that he always want, the life his parents always want for him, he didn’t need to feel selfish.

But the memories of the god bye still  haunt him.

He knew what Yamato want  to said with all his “my life is too dangerous” speech, but also knew that the blond was incapable of made any decision, at the end it was him who walked away, he who decided to live, he who changed his phone and lost Yamato number, he abandoned him, that was the true.

But the true was different for each one, and with everything that was done and said he was sure that Yamato  would hate him forever, but it wasn’t like that. He was more friendly that never before, maybe because his encounter was so random, anyway Jou was sure that Yamato would never call and he could return to his boring normal life.

And Jou Kido loved his normal boring life, a few people would enjoy the loneliest and quiet of the morgue as much as him, at the beginning he thought that would be scary but he didn’t need too much time for get use to it, something really amazing happen down there, he could find clues, solve mysteries and get dinner at 8 o'clock, his patiens never complain, even in some weird way he and his old friend still was connected, he could see part of his work, sometimes even cover for him, and he liked that way, Joe didn’t need the mess that was Yamato or even worse “the werewolf” life (what a pretentious nickname by the way), so… why he answered so fast when Yamato called?

Not even that, Yamato didn’t even “called”, he texted:

please come over is an emergency

So what he expect? that after all those years Joe just ran to help him?

Surely he didn’t have nothing to do at that time, and he felt a little guilty, and intrigue, also maybe missed his friend a lot.

The doctor walked around the bar before even really consider to enter, he had not been in that side of the city in years, and that place looked even worse than before. By the poster he guess that Yamato use to perform one in a wild, “the glamorous life” he was living.  But Joe wasn´t a coward , he deal with corpse in his daily basic so he surely could deal with this own  ghost, he walked straight to Yamato camerin, complete convince to apologize, to heal , to star again.

“Can you come back later?” The weirdest Yamato voice answered since the other side of the door

“No, today is my free day,i work all week and you said it was an emergency¡” He didn’t want to sound that angry

“I´m… kinda busy right now¡” he yell, and then laught, laught? what the hell was happening?

“ok, listen Matt i know is difficult but i´m worry ok, we didn’t see each others in a long time and i know what you were doing, i work in a morgue, i don´t want to find your body one day¡, i´m really scare for you, i know that you must feel  invincible but you and i know that you are a human after all and…” Suddenly the door opened.

Yamato look awful, his t-shirt was unbuttoned and the knock of his tie undone, also he was really sweaty and his cheeks were bright red.

“Matt? what?…” before finished he could see detective Kamilla inside the room taking his long coat from the floor “ I.. I.. could back later¡” he rushed  “i´m so sorry¡”

“It´s ok.. i´m leaving” The detective mutter, the doctor get worried, he looked complete different to the man he met that morning

“No.. no.. i really could come back later…” Joe stared but Yamato voice interrupted

“What?” He sound confuse “ You don´t need to..”

“I.. “ Taichi mumble, almost falling, Joe realize that he must be drunk “ I shouldn´t come here in the first place”

“What are you talking about?”  Yamato seen angry, but also disappointing “ don´t be stupid…”

“I can not help it!” he yells taking Yamato hands out of him “good night” He cut before crossing the door, avoiding Yamato eyes as much as Jou´s, and the doctor couldn’t fall to notice Yamato’s look, that hurtful sad eyes that were so rarely in him, a minute between the anger and the indifference.

“come on..” the singer speak after that minute, still looking to the place where Taichi left “ my apartment is up stares..” and for whatever reason his voice crack.

“I know… it use to be  mine remember?”

* * *

* * *

“ So what is the emergency?”  Jou said when they arrived to the old apartment “ wow¡ you really do something with these place, and don´t take it as critic you know i always like the minimalist” The classic Joe Kido overreaction , at least Yamato was happy that he didn’t ask about Taichi.

“It help me.. you know.. for concentration” partially the true, also he didn’t expect so much time in home

“You know.. i really sorry if i interrupt something” Yamato sight, of course Joe wouldn’t let it  go  “but you call me and.. I´m sorry if i ruin the things  between you and your boyfriend..”

“He is not my boyfriend” Yamato corrected  “ Can we please don´t talk about him?” meaby if he didn’t talk about him he would stop to think about him

“ if you want i could leave” But he didn’t want that, he wanted him to stay, he didn’t want to be alone,

“You could leave if you want, but i need your help” but Yamato wouldn´t let him know, he couln´t be attach to him again. to anyone… the remember of Taichi arms around him hit him, his voice, the heat of his skin…

“ what do you need?” Joe asked, and Yamato was forced to pay attention to him

He could think in one need, only one, Taichi fearless eyes, the taste of his mouth and the feeling of his lips over his skin…it was crazy, Yamato didn’t remember the last time he got that feeling, there were no butterflies in his stomage… it feels like claws, a monster clawing inside him.

“Yamato…” Joe insist

What he needed? a friend? a confident?

“A doctor” he sat in the couch facing Joe “ A few nights ago i was..” he doubt, he need to stay in reality, priorities “I was  in the city and get attack, at the beginning i thought it was nothing, just a knife cut but it didn’t heal, and last night i get hurt again, in the same spot also with a knife and it didn’t heal either” 

“Let me see” Joe bring his first aid kits, he was always prepared, his finger was cold

It was a clean cut, extremely normal, and that was unusual in him, Joe remember the miraculous properties of Yamato skin, normal was wrong in him

“What kind of knife did they use? do you think it was…?”

“Silver yea.. is the only solution” Yamato said “ i fucking hate silver” and he punch the coach, Joe was sure that his angry had nothing to do with the pain in his injure

“Is your fault” Joe said  

“What do you mean?”

“The werewolf?” He  smile “ I´m surprised that none of them try silver bullets or something worse” for the first time in the night Yamato laugh “ i thought that i was the only one that knew about the silver thing”

“Only you and another person know about  it, i want to ask you if you ever tell anyone about it…-

“Is that a real question?” Joe didn’t know why he felt so offended

“Of course no” but he knew when Yamato lied “But that only let me one option..”

“Who?”

“You didn’t need to know…”  Joe roll his eyes even when Yamato was right

“ You only call for that? for the ask and the injure?”

Joe surely had change, get stronger, wiser, mature, so much distance between them, if he compare himself with him what would be the result? Joe have a good job, a degree, a future, strong morals and a good heart, and him? he was a reckless man, putting himself in danger and fighting for survive, he have nothing, he was so desperate for love and approbation…

“No” He said after a long pause “ i.. i.. “ he always struggle for the right words “ i miss you”

He needed his friend back

“ I miss you too” Joe fight again the necessity of cry  “sorry for leaving”  he sight, they stayed in silence for a  long time until the doctor dare to speak again “ but if we want these friendship to stick we are gonna need some rules, it couldn´t end like last time” Yamato didn’t get surprise by the lecture, in fact he was waiting for it “ I know that you are not gonna tell me all the crazy stuff that you had been through, but you also know that i really appreciate honesty, so these is my deal: you must tell me the absolutely true about one of yours lives and i would never ask about the other and you could chose which one” and he crossed his arms like it was the most serious business

Yamato doubt for a while, narrowed his eyes, knowing that whatever decision he made he will regret it

“Yamato Ishida live”  

Jou smile

“ I really like the detective, you two look nice together “ Yamato growl “ And i tough that if you two could talk about your feelings in a moment when none of you were drunk or in mortal danger you would understand each other's”

“I understand him” Yamato stand up and walked to the kitchen, Joe knews that he would continues when he´ll back, so he waited a couple of minutes until the pause was long enough for Yamato dramatic standards “ he didnt like me”

“ Excuse me?   he was almost naked in you camerin, are you telling me that that was a platonic naked conversation?”

“ no, i mean” at least that make him laugh “ his feelings for me aren’t that strong, for him i´m just another guy, a pretty boy who work in a bar, is something  physical, and that’s ok you know? i can´t with a serious relationship right now, and i didn’t want one either, beside he is not really my type, and.. i don’t even like him”

“You are completely in love with him”

“No i’m not¡”

“Of course you are” Joe didn’t like to see him like that “ I know because i know you, you don’t let anyone… “ he blush “ you know.. touch you¡ at least you really really want him, you are not the kind of person to hook up with a random stranger, you wouldn´t risk to hurt a extranger¡ what is going on? you promise to tell the true¡ he is a detective, and for what i hear not a quiet one, believe me,he didn’t need your help for get troubles so you can´t totally avoid the _i would put him in danger_  speech”

“I never…” why lied? Joe was right, as usual “ i´m his consolation prize, he just hooked up with me because he have an imposible crush  with someone else”

“really?” he didn’t want so much details “and who is this lucky guy?” Yamato smirk

“Is complicated”  Joe rise an eyebrow “he have a thing for the werewolf”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Also  he have a girlfriend…”

“What? Who?” the doctor was surprise, Yamato didn’t denied his feelings for the detective anymore

“ I don’t know, a pretty photographer who smell to cats, i think she work in the bullet, they even live together!”

“There must be another explanation” it must be “a photographer of the Bullet? and are you sure that is his girlfriend?” Joe was making an effort for not laugh, as always Yamato love life was a mess, it was colege all over again “Have you ask your Dad if he know her?”  Yamato remains silent, he was all grumpy and Joe didn’t want to deal with that “ i’m sure that if a person show in your camerin at midnight and kiss you, he must feel something for you, and i need  to reminds you that the werewolf and you are the same person?”

“ and you are a love expert know Kido¡”

“I married my job¡ and if i was you i wouln´t move, that injure is still open, if you have a silver thread i could suturing” Yamato walked around the room and looked in the gabin

“A silver needle and a silver thread, be careful Doc” he sit nervous

“Don´t be a baby” they laughs, even when it was a big elephant in the room, much more important that the detective feelings: two silver injures in the same week, it couldn’t be a coincidence, but Joe couldn’t ask about it, he hesitated a little “Im living”

“ These late? “ Yamato reacted “Why you dont you stay?”

“I dont know…” He doubt, he really want a good excuse but he could find one, Joe was so a bad liar that he didn’t even tried anymore

“ Is dangerous at this time, i can walk you home”

“No thanks” Joe didn’t want to stay, if he past one night in his old departament he would never stop “ im a grown man matt, i can walk home alone”

“If you refuse,  im gonna put my suit and walk you home anyway” he said as he  prepared the coach

“Dont you dare! You are hurt, and as your doctor i forbid you to suit up, at least for a couple of days…” Yamato didn’t said anything and put a pillow over the couch arm “Tonight and tomorrow you must remains human, and is my last word” the both smile “I would be fine” he repeated at the same time he get close to the door and fell over the coffee table hitting himself “ don´t said a word¡” he yells even when Yamato didn’t answer any of his complains “I´ll  stay” Yamato grin over his little victory and walked to his room

“Night¡” he said but before he could go Joe stopped him

“Matt, i really don’t want to ask but i must” The air get colder, Yamato knew what was comming, much more important that some stupid kissed in the middle of the night “ Did… you…  did you find any lead about your brother?” the little smile in his face fall over, the silver wasn´t his only weakness, his brother… when was the last time he talk about his brother?, yesterday, when Taichi ask about his scar, and before that? in a past life

In some way the fact that Joe asked about Takeru make it real.

“I’m close” he muttered “ i have some leads, i found our file from the hospital, the last thing i knew was the that he was transferred in 2001, but the receptor hospital didn’t know nothing about that, in some point of the traject he get lost, the last one who saw him was a security guard, in one of the limos of the Carmonis”

All that he knews resume in a few words, Joe didn’t need to know about the others kids, the fails experiments, the horrors and the torture

“The Carmonis” Joe repeat

“ We are close to get them”

“we?”

“Detective Kamiya and I” he mutter making an efford for not showing any amotion “ we are working together in the case, he have the younger of them locked in the police station”

Joe said nothing, he didn’t have to

Yamato was tired of that conversation, tyred of the memories, the memories about his brother, his feelings for the detective, the rejection, of course Taichi leave, why he would stay? he only want one thing and when he couldn’t get it he banish, Yamato means nothing for him. He was broke, who could ever love someone like him?

Yamato disappear behind the door, and there, alone in the darkness Joe remember exactly why he left.

* * *

* * *

He wasn’t a kid anymore, Joe get older since really early age, and he was to old to slept in some friend coach, the next time he would bring his orthopedic pillow  or better, bought Matt a decent furniture, he remember a nice one that  saw in a catalog.

Yamato wasn’t anywhere and the breakfast was over the oven, it was like college again, he still use the same coffee machine that Joe brung from his parent house. A new furniture and a coffe machine, Joe needs to make a list.

For some reason he walk around the tiny apartment looking for the reason of Yamato early departure, in the past when Yamato left without explanation he drop clues about it, he was too cool for a note or a phone call, he used to trow pages of his old agenda with big red notes about an important exams, invitation to parties or concerts, things like that, way before Joe discovered about his secrets.

The  only unusual thing  was a message in the answer machine, apparently Yamato still lives in the 90´s. It wasn’t a new message. it had been listen but not delete it,  so Joe deduce that he could hear it, but he stop himself when he watch the source.

It was Taichi´s number, the detective called him and Yamato go to see him, the doctor smile, happy for his friend, but curious about the message…. well, Matt would delete it if he didn’t want him to hear it.

“Hi” the tired voice of Taichi sound in the recorder “ I’m sorry to call this early, i’m just wanna apologize… not for call that early but.. well yes for call early but for everything else¡ I.. I.. drunk too much last night and I really don’t remember too much after  your third sad song, i´m afraid that i made some stupid shit” Joe didn’t like the way it was going on “ i’m sorry, is me, ok.. i always do this, i’m a stupid guy and i make stupid things,  i don’t know what else to said,the last thing that a guy like you need is a drunk cop bothering you at the middle of the night, is not an excuse but I was in a really bad moment  and I take advantage of you, i said i was that kind of guy but you know.. not that kind of guy,  sorry if i make you feel uncomfortable or if you feel like i abuse of my position, i´m really a shame, i would understand if you refuse to go to trial but don’t worry i´m working in my translation so you could go to the trial without worry about me been there I…”  The tape end, it wasn’t long enough for Taichi apologize.

Joe stared at the phone, thinking in Matt expression when he listen to it, it was an easy picture, his sad eyes, his angry breathing, surely he jumped out the windows hoping to escape from his own feelings, he must be somewhere around there, sulking.

His turn in the hospital stared in hour and a half, he would worried about Yamato other day,Joe was ready to live when someone knock at the door.

“Hey Yamato¡” a loud voice yelled “the rent Yamato, I know you are there¡ I could see the light on¡” she sound impatient “I´m kidding Yama i don´t want the rent¡ just open please is an emergency¡”

“Hi, god morning” he opened “Yamato isn´t here”  The girl stared at him, she was tall  with a long red hair tied in a ponytail  “ Where is Miss Tachikawa?” He remember The sweet old lady who used to collect the money in the boulding

“I´m Miss Tachikawa, i mean she died, my aunt died” she smile “ I own the building, so… Yama is not in home? i wonder if i could borrow a couple of bandaids” and show him his thumb, cover in blood

“Let me see that” he grabbed her hand and bring her inside the apartment “ I´m a doctor” and pick up his first aid kits

“A doctor” she said amuse “ O Yamato always get the cutter boyfriends”

“no¡” he reacted, and laughed at the same time, it has past a long time since someone confuse him with some of Yamato dates “we are just friends”

“And you are a doctor” her big eyelash drop over her beautiful green eyes

“Yea well…” Joe finished his work “I thought that you would be alright, just be careful”  and prepare to live

“I´m Mimi” she jumped before he could pass the door

“I´m Joe, Joe Kido, nice too meet you” and walked around, locking the door

“ And how do you knew him?” she ask meanwhile Joe check the trains schedules in his phone at the same time they walked trough the hail 

“We mets in college” did he bring his subway pass?

“I didn’t know Yama go to college…” she continues and stoped at the edge of the stairs

“Did you know if the rute 4 still pass over this avenu…” he couldn´t finish, contrary to mimmi he didn’t saw the stairs

“O my gosh¡ are you ok?” the girl ran until him

“Yes don´t worry” Joe stand up and take his suitcase “I´m just clumsy”  

“O you are talking with the girl that cut his own finger cleaning the kitchen¡” she looked so energetic that Joe coudn´t help to feel nervous, whatsoever he didn’t have time to chat, he was late for work “ wait¡” she yelled before he could get out “ i told you, accident happened all time in this place, is ok if i give you my number? so we don´t lost contact” and again she wave her long eyelash just too much

“That doesn´t make sense” Joe reacted checking his clock “ in any case would be better if i give you my number” and delivered one of his little cards to her “ now if you have an accident you could call me, but i´m warning you that i own a strict work schedule, so it would be better if you try 911 first” and went running to the streets.

It was until he catch the bus and could really thing about his morning that he realize that maybe Mimi wasn’t worried about her health.

* * *

* * *

Yamato walked around the city, the streets smell to breakfast and newspaper, the mothers run taken her kids to the school; he was hungry, Yamato hate fast food but didnt have enough money for the fancy lunch that he would like so he ended buying a hotdog just for trow it into the garbage.

The noise of a baby crying bother him at the distance

No suit up for a day or two… Yamato laugh for himself, he wasnt breaking any rule caring his suit in the backpack over his shoulder, beside the men that he was fallow were dangerous people, Carmoni’s hitmen, someone should look at them, so… for the morning Yamato Ishida would do it, it was so much a better option that be in his apartment feeling sorry for himself.

Stupid Taichi

The men entered to a mall, a big shopping center in the south of the city, They were carrying an extrange device, a little digital things that emit a noisy bit, they stayed in a small cafeteria, carefully Yamato approach  and sat in an empty table far away to them.

“he is here” he could listen what they said “ this thing is working, he is near”

“according to the lectures, they are at least two of them near”

“are you crazy? Weeks without nothing and now we have two? It must be some mistake!” that voice, he had listen to that voice before

Yamato looked around, what was they looking for? He hold his head, that crying Baby was bother him again, if only he could make him stop.

He, the men were looking for a he…

The people at the cafeteria were normal people, a few guys in their work break, a group of ladies lunching after leave the kids at school, a young couple that skip high school and a petite girl complete absent in her laptop.

A very familiar girl, brown eyes, brown hair, small body, a camera holding from her neck, she smell to cat hair, that  was the girl that was with Taichi in the alley¡. She was talking with someone in her computer but Yamato couldn’t see who.

She threw kisses to the screen and Yamato felt the acid in his stomach

Then he made the link, the familiar voice belong to  tall guy from the alley, they were looking for her? No, they were looking for a he…. He hold his backpack, maybe he should ignore the doctor recommendations.

“ready?” he get alarm when the men movilized, but when the shoot begins it was too late to take the people out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taichi is almost gone all the episode and it suppose to be the protagonist and i hate it but it was to long and honestly ididn´t know what happen


End file.
